Old ties and old love
by SimonAndSimone
Summary: The Cullen's and Bella are at the lake when two vampires show up. How do they know Edward and what is their relationship with him? Bella feels Edward slipping away from her as he starts to revive his old life. And old love.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

It was Edward's birthday today. He normally didn't celebrate it, much to my displeasure but I bugged him until he agreed that we could do something as long as he picked. He chose going to the lake. I made Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett come too and buy him presents.

Emmett and Jasper were wrestling and Alice and Rosalie were talking about something. I was cuddling with Edward when we heard voices carry over to us.

Suddenly out of the woods came a guy, striding away from a girl who came out after him. He looked annoyed and she looked pleading. The thing that stuck out most was how beautiful they were.

The guy had corn silk colored hair and looked like Jasper a bit. The girl had auburn hair that fell to her hips in soft waves. She was petite, not as small as Alice but maybe a little smaller than me. She had full red lips and big golden eyes framed by thick, long, black lashes. She could almost rival Rosalie for beauty.

"Please, Tom?" I heard her ask. The guys resolve seemed to weaken as his facial expression turned less angry. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared at the new vampires. I felt Edward tense by me and looked at him. Instead of the wary looks the others had, he wore a look of complete awe.

"No, Emma." he sighed. I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath. Suddenly they seemed to notice us. They're heads snapped towards us and they studied us with guarded expressions. Just then the guy's-Tom-expression turned amazed. He grabbed the girls hand and raced over to us, causing everyone but Edward to growl. I wondered what was wrong with him.

When they reached us the girl his behind the guy who I assumed to be her mate. He stared at Edward then whispered his name.

"Edward?"

**Emma'sPOV**

I was pleading Tom to take me to Chicago again. Today I wanted to be there. He was refusing, insisting I would have a breakdown like I did last time we went.

He was walking ahead of me and I followed him out of the trees to the lake. We were talking when a breeze blew the scent of others to us. Five vampires and one human. We fixed our stares on them. Two blonds, two brunettes, one human who wasn't that pretty, and another with an abnormal shade of copper colored hair. Bronze. I only knew one person with that colored hair. But there was no way it was him. He was dead. Had been for a little over a hundred years.

Something seemed to stir in Tom's eyes and he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to them. I wasn't great around strangers and hid behind him a bit, staring at the one guy with huge eyes.

"Edward?" whispered Tom incredulously. I stared at him harder and with a sickening jolt realized it _was_ Edward. So many things ran through my mind. He was alive. Here. In front of me. Edward.

"Thomas?" Edward asked back looking just as amazed. Tom reflexly scowled at his full name and Edward smiled. That smile. The one that always made me hot under my dress and made me blush and stutter.

They embraced as Edward asked how we became vampires. I still wasn't comprehending this.

"We were on our way to Mrs. Doyle's when something jumped on our carriage. We went outside and found John dead. Then something bit us. When we woke up they were gone and we were like this." explained Tom. I shuddered at the memory.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I caught the Spanish influenza. Carsile the leader of out coven changed me." Edward said. I felt horror wash over me. Poor Edward. And Elizabeth and Edward Senior. I hated to think what Edward went through. I remembered the one time he had a small virus. . .

_I sat on the edge of Edward's bed, ignoring Elizabeth's protests that I would get sick too. I pressed a cool cloth to his sweaty forehead. His face was pale and had a bad fever. His beautiful hair was matted and damp and was sticking to his forehead. His eyes were shut and his breathing was ragged. I shifted slightly, hearing my long dress rustle and he stirred. His emerald eyes fluttered open. The usual sparkle was gone, replaced by a dull look. They focused on me and I selfishly rejoiced at the flicker of a new emotion in them. He gave me a weak smile._

"_Emma." he said. His voice was rough and he broke into a spasm of coughing. I worriedly fussed about him until he laid back down his eyes closed again and his breathing even more labored._

"_You. . .should leave." he managed._

"_Shhh." I said, pressing a finger to his lips. Usually this would be a very scandalous situation. Me and him alone together. No chaperone's. But Elizabeth and Edward Sr. were not very concerned about society and neither were my parents nor Edward. We had slept together anyway._

"_Try and sleep." I whispered, kissing his hot forehead lightly._

"_Don't leave." he pleaded._

" _I won't."_

I was snapped out of my memory by Edward introducing his family.

"This is Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, and Bella." he said, pointing them out. I wondered why there was a human.

"Nice to meet you." said Tom.

"I'm Tom and this is my sister, Emma."

At that, Edward's gaze finally fixed on me. His expression was love and amazement, mingled with sadness and slight anger.

I stared at him and it started to sprinkle gently.

"Emma." Tom whined. I turned to him.

"Oh shut up, Tom. I'm not even making it rain." I snapped, not wanting his little comments. He rolled his eyes.

"Wait, you control the weather?" asked Emmett.

"No, I can only control water." I said and made a ball of water fly from the water and hover over Tom. He glared at me and I smiled sweetly back.

"Emma." he warned and I let some water trickle on him. He started growling at me.

"Emma." Edward whispered. I let it drop, ignoring Tom shouts and looked at Edward.

"Edward," I started feeling sick. "why do you have a human?"

He looked at me, his face pained.

"She's my fiancée."

**I've had this idea for a long time now and I think it could be a really good story. RxR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

What was going on? Why was Edward so reluctant to tell her who I was? Why did her and her brother look so sad?

"Oh." she said quietly and closed her eyes for a second. Heavy, dark clouds rolled over the lake. Emma took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Edward gasped and she smiled dryly. Her eyes were a very bright blue.

"How did you do that?" asked Alice, awed.

"When I'm using my power a lot they turn that color. It also means I need to hunt more." she explained. Edward didn't seem to be able to look away from her. Then reality sank in. Were they _together_ when he was human. I gasped and felt sick. Everyones eyes flicked towards me. I ignored them, my eyes were fixed on Edward. He seemed to to know what I was thinking.

"Bella-" he started, but didn't seem to know how to finish. I was waiting for an _I only love only you_ or_ That was almost 100 years ago, Bella. She means nothing to me._ But he didn't say anything.

"I need to think. I'll be back later." the girl, Emma, said.

"Emma, wait." Edward pleaded. I saw red. She gave him a small, sad smile and shook her head.

"I'll be back. I promise."

He watched her run away. I felt calm wash over me and turned to Jasper who was watching me with an almost exasperated expression. I scowled at him and turned back to Edward but he was talking to Tom in a voice. They glanced at me and looked quickly away when they saw me looking at them.

"C'mon, Bella." murmured Alice, tugging on my arm. I protested but she threw me on her back and we were running before I could say much.

"Alice!" I whined when we got back to the Cullen mansion. She ignored me and pulled out her cell phone and began talking fast and angrily.

I sighed and slumped into a chair. I needed Edward right now but he wasn't here.

**EmmaPOV**

I ran until I reached a meadow aways away. I fell into the grass with a sob and buried my face in the sweet-smelling grass and cried. It began to pour, soaking me. Suddenly I smelled the sweetest scent ever. I looked up and saw Edward standing over me.

"You smell so good." I whispered, standing up and wrapping my arms around him and taking a deep breath. He was stiff under my embrace for a moment before giving a small, anguished moan and pulling me so close to him it actually hurt.

"Emma, Emma, Emma." he repeated me name, burying his face in my hair. I stroked his bronze hair and remembered all the times we'd spent together. A lot of my human memories had faded but none of Edward. Not one wasn't crystal clear. Everyday we'd spent at the creek when we were little or making faces at each other during church when we were kids, or our first kiss under the weeping willow at his house as teenagers.

"Edward." I answered, lifting his face gently. He stared at me with those bottomless eyes. They were the way I had loved them, even if they were gold not green now. They looked like honey. Warm, creamy, soft honey. Like you could get lost in them. And I did. Until he kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in so long! Homework has me swamped, plus piano, and this guy who will not leave me alone! Anyway, heres the next chapter!**

**EdwardPOV**

I didn't want to let Emma out of my site. For almost 100 years I had silently mourned for her. My first love. Bella had almost made me forget her, but each day I thought of her. I wasn't about to lose her again.

I ran after her, following her scent. It lead to The Meadow. I found her sobbing into the grass. It was pouring, mainly over her. I saw her stiffen and look up. Her ivory face was tear-stained. Her power must also let her cry. I had a sudden flash-back to the last time I saw her cry.

_I was walking home from school, wondering why her and Tom weren't there today. I hurried over to their large, blue house and knocked three times on the back door-my signal since we were little that I was coming in. Christopher and Maria were insistent that I was family and had no need to use the front door or enter formally.-and let myself in._

_The house was quiet until a maid bustled in and relaxed when she saw it was me._

"_Oh, Mr. Mason! Thank the Lord you're here! Hurry up to see Mr and Miss Lawrence!" she exclaimed. I was confused but obeyed and ran up the curving staircase. I head tiny sobs I knew to be Emma's, when I was in front of Tom's door. I knocked and Tom called _

"_Come in!"_

_I entered and saw Emma laying on his bed, her green dress splayed all over, crying her eyes out. Tom was stroking her back looking grim._

"_Whats wrong?" I asked, also walking over to her and stroking her silky hair._

"_Grandfather died." Tom said bluntly, causing Emma to glare at him tearfully, and latch on to me._

"_I'm sorry." I said truthfully. We had always had fun listening to their Grandfather tell stories or crack jokes. He was a very enjoyable man._

"_How?" I asked._

"_Heart attack." Tom explained. I felt Emma's tears staining my white shirt but I didn't mind. She hardly ever cried, never mind the fact that I would let her cry on me forever if it meant I got to me near her. To hold her._

I was snapped back to reality by her whispering,

"You smell so good." and hugging me. I was shocked and confused. I thought of Bella. _My _Bella. Who I was demanding marry me. Who wanted to be with me forever. Of her soft, round face and big, trusting, brown eyes.

Then of the girl hugging me. Emma. With whom I'd shared almost everything. My deepest secrets, my pains, my love, my first kiss. Emma, the stunningly beautiful creature with her wavy, soft, auburn hair and big blue eyes that I'd spent many summer afternoons staring into.

I hugged her back so fiercely that I heard her gasp softly. I felt like crying I had missed her so much. Missed her smile and seeing her everyday.

I repeated her name, getting used the the feel again. She ran her hands through my hair and I closed my eyes blissfully. It was still pouring but it had a happy feel. Like the way we'd run outside, running around when we were little and it rained.

"Edward." she said softly. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever before I pressed my lips against hers.

I felt her stiffen this time, then relax and melt slightly. She grabbed a fistful of my shirt in her delicate hand and kissed me so fiercely it almost hurt. Almost. I pushed her against a tree, growls of-what? Pleasure? Happiness?-ripping from me. Her eyes were wide but she bared her teeth and growled back.

I nipped her neck lightly causing her to shudder, then kissed back to her lips.

**BPOV**

I sat in Edward's room, staring at my hands. A million thoughts ran through my head as to what they were doing. Not one was good.

I heard Alice come in but didn't look up.

"Relax, Bella. I saw the future and theres nothing to be worried about."

I almost believed her until I saw her face. It was just a glimpse before she arranged a half-happy, half-annoyed look on her face, but it was enough. She had looked sad and angry. I bet I knew why.

"You're lying!" I snarled, jumping to my feet. She took a step back, her eyes wide, shaking her head.

"Jasper." she whispered and in a second he was there. He walked towards me and I tried to move away but he held me firmly. I felt my eyelids drooping and the last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Alice muttering,

"Edward Cullen is one dead vampire."


	4. IMPORTANT!

**Please vote in my poll on my profile about Old Ties and Old Love! It's important!s**


End file.
